


By the Window

by lambkt



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambkt/pseuds/lambkt
Summary: Persephone’s first blizzard.





	By the Window

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff. Short fluff. I know it’s not Halloween yet, but dreamt of snow, so here. Thanks for reading :)

The snow fell heavy outside, covering the ground like a down feather comforter. If it hadn’t been for the wind shaking the foundation of the house it would be so, so quiet. Persephone sat in front of the large, floor to ceiling window in Hades’ room, just listening. She listened to the walls breathing as the wind challenged their strength and heard the light pats the snowflakes made as they came in contact with the glass. She was transfixed, lulled into a stillness as she listened to the melody of the first blizzard. She imagined how the snow would feel beneath her bare feet, pulling the soft, pale blue blanket tighter around herself at the thought. 

Behind her Hades slept soundly. For the time she sat there it felt like they were the only two beings in existence, breathing along with the walls. She reveled in that feeling, knowing that it wouldn’t last forever. 

It seemed like hours had passed, and maybe they had, before she heard Hades turn over. She still hadn’t moved, still completely mesmerized by the beauty of it all. 

“Persephone?” whispered Hades, the memory of sleep muffling his voice. 

A few seconds later she heard the soft pad of bare feet across the hardwood floor, approaching her. Hades sat behind her and gently wrapped his long arms around her. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, kissing the soft skin behind her ear. Persephone shivered at his touch, finally feeling the cold seeping into the blanket and waking from her trance. A peaceful smile crept across her face and she cuddled into his warm embrace. 

“It’s just so beautiful,” she whispered, as if trying not to disturb the snow. 

Hades pulled the little goddess into his lap and hugged her closer, admiring the blizzard outside like he was seeing it with brand new eyes. It was amazing the things she hadn’t seen, hadn’t experienced. Her child-like wonder was infectious. 

“Is this your first storm?”

Persephone hummed in response, resting her head against his shoulder. 

Together they sat silently, staring out into the darkness of the Underworld, counting the moments with the uneven beat of the snowflakes that were drumming rapidly against the window. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Sweetness.”


End file.
